


rest.

by noeltbh



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, THIS ISN'T NSFW, happy birthday yuki!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeltbh/pseuds/noeltbh
Summary: “Momo, this is our bathroom.”  Yuki half-sighs.He nods excitedly. “Yup!” Then points at the bath.“...Hmm? I'm sorry, I don't know if I have enough energy to--”“No!! I mean, like, maybe tomorrow yeah, if you want! But you’re tired now, right? Soooo~, I’m gonna spoil you!”
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	rest.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS DECEMBER 24th 11:25 PM WHERE I LIVE. HAPPY YUKIMAS.
> 
> iii wrote this in one sitting today and i dont love it but!! i wanna post something for him i love him sm so here we are!!
> 
> (barely) beta-ed only by me as always teehee *falls over

Yuki slumps down onto his couch. “Momo, thank you..” He starts, but gets cut off.

“Nope! I have one more thing for you!” He’s still somehow glowing with energy, and Yuki almost sighs. It’s been a long day; first a birthday live show, then another one, and a date with Momo at some fancy vegan restaurant after. Not that he didn’t like it, though! Yuki was really happy to have such a sweet boyfriend, and the food was pretty good. Momo had even sacrificed his favorite meal staple --meat-- for him. But still. Yuki has to admit, he’s a bit burned out.  
  
“Darling, is it alright if we just rest?”

Momo smirks like he’s hiding some government secret or something. “Oh, I know! Don’t worry! C’mere!” Before Yuki can even register what’s going on, he’s being pulled into another room by his arm.

Momo stands back, gesturing excitedly. “Ta-daaaaa!!” He cuddles into Yuki’s shoulder.

“Momo, this is our bathroom.” 

He nods excitedly. “Yup!” Then points at the bath.

“...Hmm? I'm sorry, I don't know if I have enough energy to--”  
  


“No!! I mean, like, maybe tomorrow yeah, if you want! But you’re tired now, right? Soooo~! I’m gonna spoil you!” He shakes around the little bag of rose petals he has, and starts the bath. Yuki finally notices that there are incense holders at the edges of the tub, and a Lush bag tha Momo must've set on the counter. The steam starts flowing up from the water, and Yuki’s senses immediately slow into a calm. 

“Momo, this is… really nice. Thank you.” He hasn’t even gotten in the bath yet, but he feels totally at ease. This was a perfect way to end the day, but Yuki hadn’t even realized that himself. Damn, Momo was good. 

“Hehe, Momo-chan knows these things!” It was true though, he did. Yuki wasn’t sure how, but Momo could always read a room, despite the hyper front he put up. Yuki was grateful for it, Momo was always so good at knowing how someone felt. But, at the same time it sometimes worried Yuki, since he couldn’t do the same back for him. Momo always assured him it was fine, but still, he wanted to practice and get better at it. 

Yuki was pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed Momo stripping out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh?” It was a question and an invitation at the same time. “You’re coming in too?”

“‘Course!” Yuki lifts his arms up as his shirt is pulled off, Momo grabbing it excitedly. Yuki watches him shed his pants, until he’s wearing nothing but a pair of cutely-patterned boxers.

Suddenly, a half naked Momo is at his pants. Yuki startles, but Momo quickly assures him with a, “Wait, here, I wanna try this!” Yuki watches as his boyfriend begins biting at his... pants zipper? Momo keeps tugging at it until he’s kind of got the zipper undone, but pulls back quickly. “Oh my GOD that hurt my toooooth….”

“....Momo?” He hums back. “What the hell was that?”

“I was trying to take your pants off with my mouth!! Okay, that sounds weird, but, y'know when people take a glove off with their teeth and it's reaaaaally hot? I saw this on T.V, so I wanted to try…?” He shakes off any embarrassment by giggling. “Sorry!”

“No, it’s alright. It was cute.” Yuki slides out of his jeans and his underwear falls with them. He leans in towards Momo, pulling at his waistband. “I’m gonna do this really hot thing where you take something off with your hand.”  
  
“Yukiiii!! You’re so mean to me…” Momo gives a fake sniffle, then pauses. “Oh, wow. I know I say this like, every time, but holy shit. You’re beautiful.” Momo knows it gets repetitive, but seriously, Yuki looks like some sort of Greek God or something. His body is so beautiful, smooth and silky...but chiseled in a couple places, like his shoulders. He doesn’t really know how to express it in words besides, “holy shit”, but Momo does know that Yuki’s outer beauty perfectly matches the person he knows so well. 

“Thanks, but, if anyone here is, then it's you.” Yuki doesn’t know if he’ll ever understand how Momo sees him. Maybe part of it is something he needs to work on, but he just can’t understand it in comparison to Momo’s body. He’s got this sort of cute boyish charm, while looking incredibly mature at the same time. His stomach is flat, but he doesn’t have abs, either. It’s somewhere in the middle. He has really, _really_ nice collarbones, and he's the perfect mix of cute and sexy.

The faucet turns off and the bath is finished running. Momo looks up from staring at the other, and hums excitedly. “Look at all the stuff I have!!” Petals litter the water as it begins to fizz and turn purple. A lighter flicks and the scent of Jasmine fills the room. Yuki’s favorite. 

“‘Kay,” Momo flips off the light switch, the room illuminated only by the incense, “you get in first!”

“Oh, me?” Usually it’s the other way around, but he complies anyway. Momo seems to know what he’s doing. 

“Yup!!” Momo follows, splashing a little more water than Yuki did in excitement. Their bathtub happened to be fairly big, with Yuki’s love for relaxation.

Yuki isn’t sure what to expect, until he feels slim fingers combing through his hair. “Here, lean back a bit, I need to get it wet.” Momo lowers his boyfriends head down onto his chest. “There.”

The air is clouded by a combination of steam and smoke, almost making the room feel otherworldly. He truly doesn’t remember the last time anyone washed his hair for him. Or anything like this, really. But right now, he can feel the soft pull of Momo’s hands dipping his long hair into the sparkling water. 

“Hmm~” Momo scoops up a bit of water to brush over Yuki’s bangs. “You look like a mermaid like this, with your hair flowing everywhere.”

“Oh. Well you better kiss me before I turn back into a fish at midnight, right?”  
  
“Darling, that’s not how it…” Momo’s lips brush Yuki’s forehead anyway. 

“Yeah it is. I’m practically the Disney _expert_ of this whole household.” Okay, now Yuki’s just messing with him. They both know Momo has to practically drag Yuki to watch anything animated. 

Yuki is splashed in the face with a little bit of water, his attacker looking down at him. “Oh, shut up!” A smile spreads across his face as he relaxes further back into Momo’s chest.

“Oh, come on Momo~~” Yuki teases. “It’s my birthday, hmm?”

“Yeah, but--!” Yuki passes a bottle of shampoo over to Momo. It's bright purple, to keep Yuki’s hair toned the right color.

“You love me.”

Momo pouts, then smiles. “Yeah. I do. Now c’mere, or I’m gonna dunk you underwater.”

Momo takes careful practice to massage the shampoo into Yuki’s gray curls. His hair was a little bit wavy when it was wet, which Momo thought was adorable. Like some sort of special secret only he knew; It just felt...domestic, or something like that. 

Yuki, on the other hand, has to hold back a sigh of content. This feels so _good_ , seriously “What the hell, Momo… Have you always been so good at this?”

Another splash as more shampoo is applied. “Hehe, thanks! Something like that, I guess? I watched a couple videos on pressure points last night too though!”

Yuki hears the words but he honestly doesn't register them. Just the fact that Momo’s hands feel nice and his voice is really pretty. “Momo”. He looks up. “Kiss me.”

“Oh? Someone’s getting excited,-” He’s interrupted by Yuki tipping his neck downward. “Alright, alright~!” It’s a bit hard to kiss in this position, but Momo is doing a pretty decent job at it. He’s tipping his head to the side, trying --and failing-- to keep shampoo off his face. 

The kiss is a bit more passionate than the softer mood that’s been established, but neither minds. Momo smears a line of bubbles on Yuki’s cheek.   
  
“Look! You got stuff on me!”

“Sure did.” Yuki dunks his hair underwater, then turns around to thumb off the little bit of shampoo from Momo’s cheek. Unable to help himself, he glides a hand over Momo’s submerged hips. 

“You’re really pretty.” He murmurs. Momo metaphorically turns red, although his face heats up so much it feels like it might’ve actually happened. Yuki can just get so passionate out of nowhere, and it kills Momo every time. He may joke a lot about their married couple act, but... God. He is so truly in love with this man. 

Yuki doesn’t even need a response, watching Momo’s face melt into that tender look of his is more than enough. Water flies everywhere as Yuki is suddenly scooped up and tugged fully onto Momo’s chest, eye meeting one another's.

“I wanna see you better.” Momo leans his back to the wall, as the porcelain of the tub squeaks while Yuki scooches himself onto his knees. He's presented with another kiss, this time lasting longer and deeper than before.

Yuki returns the gesture by planting little kisses along Momo’s collarbone. He giggles from the sensation, but Yuki just nuzzles further into him.

They can both feel the aura between them, and the warmth as their skin rubs together. Yuki can feel how Momo’s cute thighs shake a bit trying to hold up his position, and grasps him tighter. 

“Momo…” Yuki starts.

“Shh, just relax.” Although still in the tub, they're practically just cuddling (with added water). The water’s cooled down by now, but the heat each other are giving off is more than enough. The room smells like dew and rain; the incense having burned down but still leaving a sweet note to everything. The bathwater was a diluted purple, looking almost like paint water, leaving both party members covered in biodegradable glitter. 

“No, I wanna. Thank you Momo. Today has been wonderful. You mean...I’m not the best with words, but...more than anything I can ever say.” He leans a little closer into Momo, if that’s even possible. “I love you.”

  
  


And maybe, Yuki putting in his conditioner would just have to wait for later.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BDAY KING <333  
> im on twitter @ noeltbhhh come talk to me about i7!!


End file.
